Elderahn Monsters
Eventually this will list all of the monsters within the role play. For now it will have the basic ones, and as we introduce more we will add more. It will also include strengths and weaknesses. You can still play a monster, as long as their humanoid. While some of these are races you can play, the difference between them and their monster counterpart is that the monstrous ones kill and eat people, sometimes for fun. Basilisk A deadly reptile, generally a giant snake, that can turn people to stone by it's gaze * Strengths: Petrification gaze * Weaknesses: Weak to their own reflection Changeling This is a race of shape-shifters, all of which are born with shape-shifting. Unlike their playable counterparts, these changelings mostly shape-shifted into monsters and animals, never becoming intelligent. * Strengths: Shape-shifting * Weaknesses: Fire and holy Chimera A monster that's a combination of creatures, they're massive and very dangerous. They can also cast spells. * Strengths: Magical and very strong * Weaknesses: Killing each individual part works well. Cockatrice A mixture of a dragon and a rooster, they're small but very savage. * Strengths: Fire * Weaknesses: Water and steel Cyclops A type of ogre with a single eye, very savage and barbaric. More animalistic despite being humanoid * Strengths: Physically strong and durable * Weaknesses: Magic Demons Unlike playable demons, wild demons are mostly evil and either kill to eat or for fun. These are considered more animalistic than usual demons, and come in a large variety of types. Unlike the civilized humanoid demons, these can appear very monstrous and have the most variety out of any kind of monster. * Archdemon * Imp * Horned-demons * Monsterous * Succubus/Incubus * Winged-demons * Strengths: Resist dark and fire, enhanced magical powers * Weaknesses: Weak to holy, physically weak if they have wings Dragons These are dragons that cannot transform into human, they're not as intelligent and mostly monstreous * Strengths: Very strong all around; resist magic * Weaknesses: Weak to darkness and steel Evil Eye Giant floating eyeballs, they cast spells and are very resistant to magic * Strengths: Spellcasters, resist magic * Weaknesses: Physically weak Golems Giant animated stones, mostly made by artificers. They're hostile to anyone that approaches them. * Strengths: Extremely durable and strong, infinite stamina, resist most magic * Weaknesses: Have specific crystals throughout their body that if destroyed they stop being animated, weak to darkness. Griffin Part eagle, part lion, they're giant and very strong. Their wings are very strong and they're incredibly hostile. * Strengths: Resist physical attacks * Weaknesses: Weak to magic Hellhound Hellish fire dogs, they're known for attacking in packs. * Strengths: Immune to fire, resist darkness * Weaknesses: Weak to water and ice Hydra They come in a variety of sizes and strength, but they all have multiple heads and grow more when cut. * Strengths: Regenerate from most deadly attacks * Weaknesses: Fire is the only way to kill them Homunculus Human-like monsters and artificial humans. Unlike the intelligent ones, these are monstrous and usually a result of killing their maker before becoming civilized. They have sharp teeth and known for eating men. * Strengths: Highly magical * Weaknesses: Weak to both dark and holy Kraken Giant undersea monsters known for attacking ships. * Strengths: Resist water, ice and fire. * Weaknesses: Tentacles are physically weak, weak to electric Lich Necromancers who have ascended into undead immortals. Lich are very dangerous and some of the best spellcasters in the realm. A single one can pose a threat to an entire kingdom * Strengths: Necromancery, immune to dark * Weaknesses: Weak to holy Mimic A type of changeling that's more savage than most. They're man-eaters. * Strengths: Shape-shifting * Weaknesses: Holy, dark, and fire Minotaurs Half-men, half-bulls, minotaurs were cursed to live this way for doing bad deeds. They're very savage and dangerous, although some can be OK. * Strengths: Physically strong all around * Weaknesses: Magically weak Ogres, Orcs and Goblins While most are intelligent like humans, some are very traditional and very monsterous. These are known for attacking villages, murdering and eating their victims amongst other things. Goblins and Orcs are usually known for only killing people, where as the types of Ogres also eat them. These are: * Ogres (earth) * Troll (water) * Oni (fire) * Strength: Physically strong and high endurance, immune to their own element * Weakness: Magically weak; not very intelligent, ogres and trolls are weak to fire, onis are weak to water and holy Phoenix These are wild phoenix, they're known for eating meat indiscriminately. * Strength: Very strong, healing, holy, and fire magic, also immune to fire * Weakness: Weak to water, darkness, ice magic Roc These are giant birds with forked tongues, they're known man-eaters. * Strengths: Flight, wind resistant * Weaknesses: Weak to fire and holy Slimes Very weak, and mostly the size of a cat, slimes are common monsters found throughout the world. They're considered more pests than anything. Slimes get bigger with age, and if they become too big can eat horses whole. * Strengths: Absorb most physical attacks, can absorb people whole, have acidic powers * Weaknesses: Weak to most magic and steel Spirits While some spirits are good, some are also evil and vicious. These are most of the same ones you can play, but unlike those they're malevolent to all. Again, they are: * Banshee * Kappa * Sirens * Fire * Water * Earth * Wind * Strength: Immune to their element, magical * Weakness: Weak to darkness and their opposite element Undead These are resurrected dead, unlike the ones you can play their monster counterparts are mindless and eat flesh. * Ghosts * Skeletons * Zombies * Strengths: Resist darkness * Weaknesses: Weak to holy and most magic Unicorns Unlike the ones you can play, wild unicorns are more vicious and known for stabbing and eating people. * Strength: High stats all around * Weakness: Weak to darkness Vampires While playable vampires have some control over their cravings, wild vampires have lost their minds to their bloodlust. * Strength: Resist dark and can't be killed conventionally * Weakness: Weak to holy, fire, certain woods, garlic, and silver. Werewolves These are werewolves who became trapped in their werewolf form. They're practically giant wild monsters. * Strength: Resist most physical attacks * Weakness: Weak to holy, fire, and silver